Today, I'm leaving
by Rainy The Little Rainbow
Summary: Lovino only wants one thing: to go the fuck away from him. Today, he's twenty one. It's time for him to move on in his life, and to let his roommate lives his shit on his own. After all, it's been three year that Lovino has been hating him from the bottom of his heart ... SpaMano (PruCan)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Today, I'm leaving.**

**Summary**: _Lovino only wants one thing: go the fuck away. Today, he's twenty one. It's time for him to move on in life, and to let his roommate lives his shit on his own. After all, it's been three year that Lovino hates him from the bottom of his heart ..._

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: _SpaMano and PruCan + mentions of LietPo, SuFin, USUK, AusHun,_

**WARNING**: _Yaoi, language and alcohol._

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_A/N : Hello the world! No, I'm not some 10 years old girl who can't write in English properly! I'm an 18 years old 'woman' who can't write in English properly!_

_Actually, I'm Belgian, and I wanted to try to write a fanfiction in English ... And since this one was the shortest I had, I wanted to give a try!_

_Please give me your thoughts on this chapter, even though it the most boring one of the story!_

_(I'm looking for a Beta Reader, by the way) _

_Enjoy~!_

_**Today, I'm leaving.**_

**Chapter 1 : Jealousy**

Finally, I'm twenty one. A real grown-up, major and all that shit! So why should I keep that stupid douche as my roommate?

This evening! This evening, I'll tell him once and for all. Today, I'm leaving.

I'm called Lovino Vargas, but most of people don't call me.

And there is only one idiot who puts my name in every single one of his conversations. His name is To-... Erg, I mean _An_tonio! "Tonio" is what his friends call him, and I'm NOT his friend!

I work as a waiter at Pizza Hut. I know, its not glorious, but at least, I can do it!

I wanted to be a chief, you know. But my grandpa has clearly told me that I'm not good enough for that ... Well, he hasn't really _told _me that, but he implied it by saying how my brother is better than I am ...

My brother ... How much I hate that bastard … Always smiling, always perfect, surrounded by people who tell him how wonderful he is ...

Who am I kidding? I love my brother ... Nobody can hate him anyway ... Everybody wants him, but among all the fuckers he could have chosen, he has to take a German! A fucking potatoes eater!

That idiot …

Anyway. Today it's my birthday, and I'm sure I'm gonna leave that stupid apartment.

I don't even remember why I accepted to live with the douche ... Certainly because of blackmailing or something. My grand-father maybe ... It's true that grandpa Roma has always been for my 'socialization' ... As if I needed that! It's true, damn it! I only have one friend, he's Canadian and never talks, and it's enough for me!

I put the last chair on the table, to help Lilly who's cleaning the floor, and get ready to leave the 'restaurant'. Today we close at eight because it was just a day of Big Cleaning.

Once outside, I take a big breath and take a cigarette out of my pocket. It really is the most incredible invention in the history of humanity! Fuck the inventor of the wheel, the cigarette's is the best!

Just like every other day, I go to the apartment by foot.

So ... How am I going to tell him? I come in and tell him I'm leaving? Kinda mean, I think ...

And so? How does it matter?

Yeah, that's true! How does it matter? It doesn't matter at all, that bastard is getting on my fucking nerves for too long!

_But why is he such a pain in the ass?_

Isn't it obvious, _conscience_? He's always following me like a fucking puppy! He keeps telling me how _cute _or even _adorable _I look! I'm not a kid, damn it! Why would he call an adult fucking 'cute'? I mean it, for fuck sake! An adult is not cute, an adult is handsome! Just like him!

What?! No! I've certainly not just thought that! It was ... It was ... It was Matthew! Yes, exactly! I often talk to him about the bastard, and the Canadian boy owns his very own way of looking at me like if he knew something I don't … There is that one time when he told me smiling and while raising an eyebrow at me "He's hot, eh?".

Yep, definitely, it is Matthew who finds him hot! And if I answered positively at his question, it was only to prevent him from getting upset! I'm that nice to people!

Well, I don't care since I'm leaving anyway ...

_You know you're gonna regret it?_

Ha! As if I was gonna regret it! It's not as if I was gonna miss him, that bastard! How could I miss his smiles, or his way to look at me like I was gonna shattered if he let his eyes wandering away from me, or his way of winking at me every time he says something embarrassing, or his kind words when I learnt about the masochist tendencies of my brother ... I'm not gonna miss any of those things!

I arrive in front of the door of the apartment and put the key in it. Since I can't turn it, I suppose that the bastard has once again let his own key on the door, inside of course ... It's as if he was doing it on purpose ... If he doesn't want me to come in, he could just tell me, damn it!

Oh well, I don't give a fuck, I'm leaving anyway ...

I furiously knock on the thin wooden door :

"Oi, bastard! Open the damn door!"

Nobody comes at the door, so I hit it with my fist repeatedly, but nothing happens. Finally, letting a big sigh escape from my lips, I go to the upper floor, where Matthew lives.

I ring the bell, and Gilbert opens the door. Damn it, why does he have to spend all his fucking time with Matthew? My friend is clear when speaks about Gilbert, he says that he doesn't feel anything for him and that he's just a squatter ... I know he means it, because when he told me that, he was blushing and looking at the floor, just like me when I'm with Antonio. That clearly proves that he doesn't feel anything.

"Oi, fuck-face, the bastard don't want to open the door so I come hang out at Matthew's.

He sighs and gives a glance behind him.

"Can't you wait for Tonio to get back?"

"He's already there, he just doesn't open the fucking door!"

"Oh," says Gilbert, "so that what it is ... I saw him come with a girl earlier ... Let him have some fun, I'm pretty sure he hasn't emptied his balls very often since he's living with you ..."

I see all red:

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole!"

"What? Jealous you're not the girl?"

"No, damn it! Let me in, I wanna see Matthew!"

"He's kinda busy ... You interrupt or ... 'lil' buisiness' ..."

He has to be fucking kidding me! It's not possible! Not Mattie! What about his innocence?!

"Hell no! Not another potatoes eater doing someone close to me!"

"If it makes you feel better, he was doing me ... Keses-ouch!"

Take that, you cum eater ! One blow in the nose, and everything's all right!

"Next time, I castrate you, damn it!"

I take this opportunity to enter in the apartment, and go to the corner where Matthew is playing on his _Playstation 3._ Oh, so that's why he didn't open the door! Nothing to do with their 'lil' buisiness'! Ha! I knew there wasn't anything going on between them!

Matthew would have told me otherwise. He's wearing a headset, and he's yelling at the other player in French ("Dans ta tronche, trou d'balle"). I go in front of the TV, making him yell at me:

"Fuck it, Gil! Move!"

I sigh loudly, it's forbidden to distract Matthew when he's playing _Black Ops_ ...

"Do I look like a fucking albino to you?"

"Oh! L-Lovino, I'm so sorry ... I-I ..."

He stands up and and turns his _PS3 _off with a trembling hand.

"Y-You're already h-here? I m-mean, why a-are you here?"

Now that Matthew is back to normal, he offers me a glass of orange juice while I explain to him that Antonio has locked me outside. And of course, Gilbert has to put his nose in our conversation ...

"I saw him ... He had his hand in some girl's panties, and he was kissing her senseless against the door while looking for his keys."

I feel something breaks inside of my chest. I'm suddenly very angry and I want to fucking kick some Spanish butt. What the fuck is he doing with a girl? And in OUR apartment!

Well, in HIS apartment, after all, I'm leaving. It's funny ... Now it doesn't feel the same as on my way back ...

Imagining him with another person makes me sick ... I mean, imagining him with a person! 'Cause dah! Another person than who?

_Other than you._

Fuck no! Certainly not! I haven't just thought that at all!

_Yes you did._

No I didn't.

_You know it's true._

Shut the fuck up!

Argh, I really wanna kill somebody!

"Matthew, give me the controller!"

I turn on the device, and throw insults while waiting for the game to load. I enter on the map, and listen closely to Matthew's game-friends. Then, I hear my target: a loud player who yells in Spanish that he's the best ... It may not be Antonio, but it felt so good to shot him in the head ...

"In your face, you douche!"

I wait for him to reappear on the map, and kill him once again. A sadistic smile appears on my face when I kill him for the third time. My glee is soon interrupted by a certain 'TheHeroOfTheSky04.07' ... Wait? Isn't that the Burger Bastard?

I give the controller back to Matthew who's facing a laughing Gilbert. I can already fell the birth of a headache kick the shit out of my skull. As soon as the Tomato Bastard let me in, I get the fuck out and go live with my grandpa again until I find my own apartment. And without a roommate this time!

_Nobody can replace the one that you have now, anyway ..._

I'm sure I can find someone better! I just don't feel like looking for one ...

"So birdie," says Gilbert to Matthew, "I'm gonna take a shower ... Wanna join me?"

I see Matthew blushes before he throws a pillow from the couch in Gilbert's face.

"Don't forget to clean afterwards, eh?"

"Don't worry Birdie, EH!"

Matthew frowns, and Gilbert leave the room laughing his ass off. When he's gone, I can see that Matthew is smiling softly at the bathroom door.

"What with that smile?" I ask.

He blushes and looks at the floor:

"N-nothing at all! It was nothing!"

I know he's lying ... He's looking at him like my brother looks at that Potato Bastard. Clearly, there's something going on ... Okay, no turning back now!

"Do you like him that much? That douche is dumber than his feet!"

"I ...eh ... I ..."

"No fucking way! Don't tell me you like him!"

"He's really sweet you know ... and, and ... And he's always there for me, and when he smiles it feels so right, a-and ... Lovino, I think I'm in love ..."

No, no, no! Impossible! Feliciano told me exactly the same thing last year. No way in hell!

"No, Matthew, you're not in love with him! I feel the exact same thing around Antonio, and I'm sure as fuck I don't love him!"

He raises an eyebrow at me, clearly, he doubts of what I've just said.

There's nothing to doubt about, damn it! I do not love Antonio! Heck, I don't even _like _him! We're not even _friends_! If I liked him, then knowing him would have done something to me, damn it! But I didn't feel anything when I learned the news!

…

Ha, even my conscience shut the hell up about that one!

_I gave up ..._

"But it's not worth a shot ..." says the Canadian.

Matthew tells me that desperately. I can see his eyes start shining, proving me that he has already cried over that topic.

"Why?"

The question came out on it's own. I'm not even sure I want to know the answer ...

"I'm too scared I would lost what we took years to build ... All those sweets times when he made me laugh, cry, sing, when he took me in his arms to reassure me when Al got his car crash ... If he doesn't share the same feeling for me, all those moments would lose there meaning to me ... I rather imagine that he loves me back than a reality where he considers me as a good friend ..."

"Matthew ..."

"I know it's the same for you Lovino ... I know you're afraid of suffering ... I think it's the reason why we get along so well ... We understand each other, am I right?"

I don't know what to answer, beside that I don't like Antonio, but even that statement doesn't want to cross my lips.

"When Gilbert is having sex with someone, it hurts so much that I want him dead for making me suffer like that ... When he talks about it, I just call him a slut before he agrees and then we both laugh of it ... But inside, I'm broken ... Sometimes he makes me sit on his lap and stroke my hair ... He tells me how much I would make a beautiful girl ... It hurts so much!"

And now he's crying ... I'm not really good with that kind of emotion ... So ... What would Antonio do? I stand up and take him in my arms ... I gently stroke his back while he's pouring down his tears on my shoulder.

Arg ... It so embarrassing ... Nobody must see me like this ... Not even my brother, nor my grand-father!

After several minutes, Matthew thanks me and tells me that I have a pretty voice. A pretty voice? Oh ... I hadn't even noticed that I was singing a Spanish lullaby ... I think that it is Antonio who taught me that ... Stupid me!

Gilbert comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, and notices Matthew with red puffy eyes from too much crying. The albino smiles shyly at him, and Matthew shows him his tongue playfully. Gilbert giggles and goes into Matthew's room for what I guess being putting up some clothes.

"With him," continues Matthew, "I cant stay upset for a very long time ..."

I fold my arms, deep in thoughts ... Matthew's words ringing in my head ... ' I rather imagine a world where he loves me back than a reality where considers me as a good friend' ... That can't be my case ...

Gilbert gets back in the room wearing some black tight pants and a dark purple shirt. I notice that he's quite better dressed up than usual. I then take a look at Matthew, and notice that he is also wearing a casual shirt, a whit one. I guess that they have planned something to do together, and it better not be a date! Even though I doubt that with what Matthew just told me they're going on a date ...

"Birdie, I found this on your bed!"

He pull a gift, in a purple package with a pink ribbon around it, from behind his back.

"Oh!" says Matthew, "I completely forgot about that! _Bon anniversaire,_ Lovino! Happy birthday!

"His birth is not something to celebrate ..." says Gilbert folding his arms.

I don't pay attention to him and take the present, glaring at him. I thank Matthew and open the package. I hope it's not a shitty thing ... The last piece of paper falls on the floor, and I have a good view of ... _Singstar ABBA, Greatest Hits _...

Fuck.

"_Grazie,_ Matthew" I tell him faking a smile.

I'm not in the mood to be mean about his choice of present after what he just confessed to me.

"You're welcome," he tells me all miling, "we could let it at your apartment and then go eat something together?"

I growl when I remember the locked door ... I could go eat with Matt ..., however Potato Bastard Number 2 would be there as well ... I don't want to eat in his presence, especially that he will probably eat his fucking gross sausages ...

I don't want to face Antonio right now ... Not when I know he just slept with a girl, not when I know he locked me outside to fully enjoy himself.

"Okay, but I let the game here."

"What? Are you scared to face Tonio?" asks the Albino Bastard

"H-Hell no!"

"Liar! You're scared shitless to face him!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, I could face him at any hour of the day or the night!

"Really?" he says smirking "Then what about tonight at nine?"

"I'll do it!"

"Eh ..." says Matthew, "I don't know if you noticed, but it's two before nine ..."

Shit.

"Of course I knew it!"

I go to the door to hide my blushing face. Gilbert follows after me laughing like the douche he is, and Matthew is looking for his keys. Once the door locked, we go down the stairs, and arrive in front of my future former apartment.

I'm going to take out my key, but I notice that the door is slightly open. That fucker has even forgot to close the door! What a stupid fuck-face ... If I find the tiniest suspect stain on our couch, I'll rip his throat out!

On his couch.

Not our's.

His couch.

I push the door, which opens with a creaking noise, and find myself in the dark of the entrance room. I feel Matthew and Gilbert pushing me inside, and once in, one of them closes the door behind us.

"What the ..."

I don't even have the time to flip the bird at them that the light goes on.

"SURPRISE !" yell voices in front of me.

_A/N : Okay, so it took me a day ... I feel so bad for all the mistakes I know I've made ... I don't have a clue how do the tenses work in English ... Past Perfect, Present Perfect, Gilbert Perfect ... That's so hard!_

_Tell me if you liked it :) I'll try to post chapter two soon, but I don't have that much of time with homework and all ... Stupid life!_

_I really am looking for a Beta Reader! You may (or not) have noticed my lack of vocabulary ... I kinda need synonyms for "smile" or "speak" ... I also need insults! (I'm really creative in French, but I'm too uncertain to try in English ... If you wanna help me, leave a lil' review :P_

_And if you didn't like, tell me what I could change :D_

_The story is over in French, and I had good feedbacks, I hope it'll be the same in that (lame) English of mine :)_

_Okay, I'm done!_

_(Oh, and I'm wearing a T-shirt with Prussia on it that I received for my birthday! It has nothing to do with anything, but I just wanna tell you all that Prussia is on me! lol)_

_Review plz ˆˆ_

_Translation :_

Dans ta tronche, trou d'balle ! (French) = In your face, asshole! (Not literally, because "trou d'balle" literally means "bullet hole" which is in french slang to talk about the anus :P)

Bonne anniversaire, Lovino ! (French) = Happy birthday, Lovino!


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, I'm leaving**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING: Langage, alcohol and kisses between crack pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my dignity.**

_A/N : Hi every one! I'm so happy that people are actually reading this story :P I hope you're ready for a roller coster of emotions, cuz Lovi is hard to catch ;) Basicaly, the story starts here._

_I forgot to tell something in my AN of the first chapter, this story was a gift to Niniel Kirkland, a Belgian writer on Fanfiction :) (thank you Nini-chan for the idea of this fic :P)_

_Without furder ado: here's the chapter two! _

**Chapter 2: Hatred**

I feel my heart stops beating. Under a big 'Happy birthday Lovino' banner, are all the persons the society wants me to call 'friends'.

My stupid brother, the Bitch with the Frying Pan of Doom, Lilly, Femke the Belgian Beer Vacuum, the Potato Bastard, the Piano Bastard, the Tea Bastard, the Beard Bastard, the Stupid Commie, the Boring Otaku, the Ikea Bastard ...

They're all here ...

Except one person.

(Well, two person if you consider the Burger Bastard as a human being ...)

Antonio isn't here.

It's funny how it's the first thing that comes to my mind. Then I notice that the room is dead silent. I think they're waiting for me to react ...

I frown and get ready to yell at them when the doors opens behind me and someone tackle me from behind, sending us both on the ground and crushing me with a bear hug.

"Lovi~! _¡Buenos cumpleaños!_"

I tense. Just like every time, my skin is burning everywhere he's touching me. All that heat ... It can only comes from the hatred I feel for him right now ...

"You stupid bastards" I yell at all of them while getting up.

They clap their hands as if I've done something funny, then most of them throw themselves on the booze that's waiting for them on the table.

I feel Antonio hugging me again, this time tighter, and I get away from him to headbutt him in the chest. He collapses and manages to take me in his fall, which makes him laugh and ruffles my hair.

I hear the Albino Bastard laughing like a madman on top of me, and get up for the second time in a row. I then realize that Matthew just whispers something to him (actually, knowing him, I'm pretty sure he hadn't _whispered _but had said it with his usual tone).

"What's so fucking funny?" I ask them with eyes I want intimidating.

"Kesesese, it's just that I was thinking about what I told you when you were asking yourself why had Antonio locked you outside ..."

"What did you tell him?" asks Antonio, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the sitting room.

Naturally, I shove him off and make a step backward. If Gilbert open his fucking mouth, I tear off is balls with a yo-yo (that's possible, damn it!). I offer him the most intimidating stare I know, and he smirks at me.

"Nah," he says, "I prefer to keep that to blackmail ya' later ... And I even have Birdie as a witness ... It was his idea after all ..."

I kick him in the shin, and turn around when I hear someone call my name.

"Vargas-san?"

"Hm? What's up Otaku Bastard?"

The Otaku Bastard is quite nice. My brother considers him as his best friend, but I find him way too calm and boring as shit ...

"I brought a present for you."

He bows and hands me a gift. I hope it's something interesting! Antonio immediately asks me to open it, and I notice that Matthew and the Albino Bastard are also waiting for it.

The gift is a light box. I tear of the gift wrap and my jaw hit the floor when I finally understand what it is. Gilbert bursts out laughing, Matthew blushes, Antonio seems interessed, and Kiku hides his face in his hands, telling that it was Francis idea.

Here in my hands.

A box of condoms.

Tomato flavor.

What the fuck am I supposed to say? As useful this 'present' may be, I can't just take it to my room, damn it!

"Er ... Thanks?"

Why am I even thanking him ... I swear I'm way too nice ...

Behind me, the albino won't shut up and laughs like it could heal cancer. Before he can make any comments, I headbutt him in the chin, sending him into Matthew's arms who's glaring at me.

"Hallo, Birdie!" says Gilbert stroking his cheek.

Now crimson, Matthew starts to stutter in every languages he knows. I fold my arms and put the condoms on the cupboard next to me. It's not as if I was gonna use it anyway ...

Antonio serves me a glass of 'Pisang Orange' and I look at him not impressed.

"Why that look, Lovi? You're in the age to drink alcohol now!"

"Tsk!"

I take the glass angrily, both satisfied and flustered. Satisfied because I can now legally drink, and flustered because I know that 'Pisang' is a girly drink that only Femke drinks.

Antonio sits next to me, and I look at the opposite way.

"So?" he asks, "How's the party?"

"Why did you have to do that, dammit?! I just wanted to come home and fucking lay down!"

Lies, all I wanted was leaving and never see that douche face again.

"Oh~, but Lovi, you can't do that on your twenty first birthday! That would be such a waste~! But ... Were you surprised?

He smiles to me, and I can feel my cheeks heat up. Again that hatred overflowing me! Why do I have to hate him that much? I turn my hands into fists and take a sip of my drink. Damn, that's good! ... I hate myself for having fucking thought that !

"Lovi?"

"I wasn't surprise, I fucking saw it coming from Mexico with sombreros and fucking tacos!"

"Huh ? Why would you say that Lovi? I'm Spanish, not Mexican, ahahaha~!"

As usual, he is completely obvious to my lie ... How could that NOT be a surprise? I mean, I didn't want it, so ... I mean, it's exactly what the Albino Bastard told me : why would someone celebrate my birth?

"I fucking know your not Mexican, Spanish Bastard ..."

Antonio laugh and winks at me. Suddenly, he comes nearer, and I freeze. I open my eyes wide while his face is coming closer and closer. I feel my heart speeding up. It's now beating way too fast to be healthy. He gets even closer and whispers to my ear :

"You're a big boy- no, a man now ... It's time to be honest with yourself ... Lovino ..."

His way to say my name sends butterflies in my stomach. I admit that I hate it when he calls me "Lovi", but it's worse when he says my name like this!

I feel so much hatred towards him. So much hatred it becomes toxic.

He gets away from me and smiles like nothing happened. Therefore, I punch him him the stomach for making feel so angry. He keeps laughing while holding his belly, and I hear someone cough over me.

I up my eyes to see the Tea Bastard holding a paper bag.

"It's not from me, it's from Alfred."

He fucking throws the bag at me and goes back to drinking in a corner of the room. I guess the Hamburger Bastard hasn't come because of his car crash ... He can't walk anymore, but doctors say it's only temporary. Personally, I don't give a fuck. As long as it doesn't happen to me ...

_Or to Antonio ..._

I groan at that thought and empty the paperbag on my knees. A small card fall off, with a thin book. I read the card first, feeling Antonio doing the same over my shoulder.

_**'Happy birthday, Lovino! Freshly published this morning, here's the limited edition of my new book! Enjoy your reading! :DDDD**_

_**PS: I know it will please Antonio ... And I'm pretty sure he's reading that note. Seriously, Tonio, let him breathe!'**_

Alfred is a writer. And currently, all his books are selling pretty good, speaking for most of them about super heroes and damsel in distress. Ok, maybe his books are a little more than 'selling pretty good' ... Damn it, I admit, they're all best sellers ...

I look at the book resting on my lap, and snicker at the cover. A man holding the hand of another one, who're both holding a banner where it's written « Thank you for saving my life ». The title is written in red : _The manual of the Tsundere lover._

The word 'Tsundere' surely sounds familiar ... I think I've heard it of Kiku ... I take a look at Antonio (I don't know why I keep fucking doing that, damn it!), and see him blushing and avoiding my gaze.

I return the book and read the summary ... Something about a guy having a car crash and receiving a male assistant who he falls in love with ... Seems dumb, and gay, and stupid and really really gay ...

I open it on the first page and can read below the mention 'biased on a true story' : '_For Arthur, my own little Tsundere, and for Antonio to whom I wish all the luck he needs'_

What the fuck does that mean? Good luck with what? Stopping being a hot idiot? Ain't happening ...

Wait?

How have I just called him?

_Hot._

Nope, I said 'idiot', you stupid jackass!

_Don't be so mean to yourself, Lovi ..._

That ... Strangely sounded like Antonio ...

I close the book furiously! 'Cause I'm furious damn it! I chug my Pisang Orange, and ask for mother fucking wine.

Antonio blinks, and get up to get my drink. I smirk. If I'm stuck here, I'm gonna be mother fucking drink, like there isn't a mother fucking morning!

**. - ~ * ~ - . (/^.^)-(¯)(~)-(^w^\) . - ~ * ~ - .**

"A-and just like I'm s-saying, F-Frog there's way too much faggots in our f-friends... Seriously, it's l-like we are gay-magnets ..."

Monstrous Eyebrows has yet again drunk too much ...

I don't know how we all ended sitting on the floor of the living room, but I know that there's a bottle in the center of the room and that we're sitting around it.

It's three a.m. or something. I've puked two times (and one time on the Evil Beard Bastard shoes), and the amount of alcohol in my blood doesn't allow me to move too fast.

It's the first time of my life that I drink that much. I notice that I still can think properly, even though it comes a little slower. I wonder why people act so strangely when they've drunk too much ... I mean it, I can think and I act exactly like usual !

"C'mon, Spin the Bottle!"

Have I just yelled that? Yes, apparently ...

"Lovi! It's your day so go first!"

"Don't tell me what fuck I must do, you moron:"

See? I'm still the same! I spin the bottle and my target is ...

"The Piano Bastard ..."

He becomes as red as a poisoned apple, and I'm pretty sure he's wondering why he has accepted to play with us ... I bet it's because he wants to kiss Eliza ... It must be around two years that he's hitting on her, and by hitting on her I mean that he plays music for her, which is apparently a big deal for that fucktard ...

He walks on his knees to get to me, and I give him a small peck on the lips. I hear the others whistle and clap their hands and get back to my spot on the floor as the Piano Bastard spins the bottle.

This time, it stops on ...

"Francis ..."

Roderich hasn't the chance to breath that Francis is jumping on him and is now kissing him senseless on the ground. We all see the Piano Bastard choke for air until Eliza hits the Evil Beard with her Frying Pan of Doom.

The Piano bastard goes back to his place, pulled by Eliza who's blushing like crazy. I think it has something to do with her weird fantasies ... It's something that everybody know but nobody talk about ...

The Frog Eater grins like a madman, (well, like a French man) and spins the bottle, keeping his gaze on Arthur who sweating with fear. Poor him ... Francis gives me the creeps, I can't figure out what he thinks when he stares at me, and it sends chills down my spine ... Speaking of creepy things, he gives me a dildo for my birthday, saying that it was "while waiting for a real one to shove up my ass". I won't comment on Antonio's reaction.

So, the next victim of the rapist is ...

"No!", screams Francis, "everyone but him!"

People burst out laughing, and I join them, too happy about his fate.

"Remember the rules, Frog", the Eyebrows Monster tells him, "if you don't do it, you'll have Tabasco filling your underwear!"

Francis groans and go to kiss ... Berwald. Tino, who is leaning on his shoulder, gets up. Francis makes two steps forward and Berwald stares at him, freezing the French Frog in his move. Fuck! You should see the face of the rapist! Epic! He's all trembling in front of Berwald scary aura and he gives him a quick peck on the lips. He then runs and hides in Gilbert's arms who's laughing like the dickface he is.

Berwald spins the bottle, and a heavy silence falls in the room. Everybody are watching the spinning bottle, praying for it not to point at them. I cross my fingers and notice Antonio doing the same.

So, the poor victim of Berwald is ...

"T'no."

Everyone sigh with delight while Berwald takes Tino in his arm and kisses him tenderly. And in that heavy silence, all we can here is the light moan escaping from Tino's lips. Eliza and Kiku take their cameras to capture as much pictures as they can.

When they finally set apart, Tino is beet red. I'm impressed by that little guy ... Able to stay near the Ikea Bastard and stuff ...

Tino spins the bottle, and once again everybody hold their breath. I wonder which douchebag will go after the Swede.

Matthew squeaks a little when he sees the bottle pointing at him. His cheeks go pink and his eyes meet Berwald's.

I see Matthew literally melt, trying to become one with the floor. Apparently he's waiting for the Swede's agreement.

"Go f'r it, it's the g'me."

Both trembling and slowly approaching each other, Matthew and Tino kiss quickly.

Most of people are all "Aw~!" as if it was something fucking cute ... I see Gilbert from the corner of my eyes who's making obscene gestures in direction of Matthew who's laughing and rolling his eyes.

The Canadian spins the bottle, but people seem not to notice him. The bottle stops, and I'm feeling like destiny is fucking kidding me.

"No fucking way!" I yell.

"C'mon Birdie ... Come closer ..."

Why Gilbert? Of all the people here, It has to be that bastard! I see him smirking in front of Matthew who has never been as red in his whole life. I can understand Matt ... I mean, being about to kiss the person you love the most on earth must be kinda awkward ... I look at Antonio at that thought.

Wait what? Why am I looking at him? I hate that guy! He turns at me and his emerald eyes fall on my gaze. He whispers :

"Gilbert is head over heels for Mattie for about a year now ..."

Really? That guy is such a douche! Why does he let Matthew be all nervous and stuff !?-

They crawl awkwardly towards each other. I can see the scene in slow motion. They're now on their knees, their faces are at about five centimeters apart ... four ... three ... two ... They stop to look in each other's eyes. Potato-Bastard-Number-Two-and-Probably-Nazy whispers something only for Matthew to hear, who's listening emotionless. The he smiles, and throw himself at Gilbert's neck, kissing him.

Their kiss is chaste at first, but then I see Matthew slightly opening his mouth to deep the kiss down his fucking throat! The others laugh and applause them until Matthew put his hand in Gilbert's hair, and he goes sit on his lap.

There's a big silence while all we're hearing are fucking moans from the two bastards who are licking their face off.

"Oh ... my ... Yaoi!" squeals Eliza.

"Don't you mean 'God'?" ask Roderich.

"Worship your things, I worship mines ..."

"Oookaaay ..." says Antonio. "Well, I suppose they won't separate soon enough ..."

As he says that, Gilbert puts his hand under Matthew's shirt.

"Ve ..." says Feliciano to Lud-Witch, "you've always told me that it was improper to do that in the living room ...'

"My brother has no shame ..."says the Potato Bastard while hiding his face in his hand.

The Tomato Bastard says something, but I'm not listening. I'm saring at the Patato Bastard who has his hand on my _Fratello'_s thigh. Well, there's only one solution : cut his fucking hands.

Knives? Chainsaw? Axe? Spoon?

I look at the bottle on the ground that's pointing at me. Huh? Who did that? Everybody's staring at me. I notice smiles on their faces ... What do they want?

"Who spinned the bottle?" I finally ask.

Big silence ... (except for Matthew and that other guy ...)

"Lovino …"

I turn to the sound of the voice who said y name with so much sensuality. Oh fuck no ... Oh fuck no !

"Oh, fuck no!" I yell.

"But, Lovi! It's the game!"

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not kissing you!"

Why him? Why Antonio? Alcohol makes me emotional and I can tell I'm going to transform in a fucking crying pussy! I don't want it! No way in fucking hell! I hate that guy! I hate all the things he makes me feel! I hate all the things he makes feel to my heart, all those missing heartbeat, all that warmness I feel!

I hate him!

I hate him!

I hate him ...

I ...

"I fucking hate you! I don't want you near me!"

Tears are now rolling on my cheeks. How to stop them? I don't want people to see me like this! I stand up and walk to my room, kicking Gilbert on my way.

I fetch a bottle of wine, decided to drown my rage. The one who'll fucking try to stop me will fucking marry my fucking fist.

**A/N : Yay! Chpater two finally out! Sorry for the delay, I was busy with my other fics :3**

**Thank you for following this story :D**

**And thanks to that sneaky anon reviewer ;)**

**I'm still looking for a beta btw ˆˆ**

**See you next time~! (soon enough hopefully ;P)**


End file.
